Craeg Paradoxa
'Craeg Paradoxa '''is an 18 year old Ghost Mantis (''Phyllocrania paradoxa) and a member of ΒΣΤ, the rival frat to ΣIG. Background Information. From a young age, Craeg had always knew how to defend for himself. The eldest of two boys, he was born on the outskirts of Uptown. Being brought up as the oldest, and knowing how his parents only wanted him out of their hair. Craeg knew how to get exactly what he wanted, and his attitude left him with the feeling of not taking no for an answer. He was an often dominant kid when it came to his friends, and never backed down from things such as fights and problems when it came to other students. Believing himself to be the Alpha male of the whole school, even before he met people such as Sting. When in the senior school, Craeg grew to build a steady friendship with the Cousins, and tended to view them as his confidants. Craegs reputation was at its best point, and people liked him for who he was. However, in his third year he met Rhys. Soon after meeting a girl, who was soon to change his reputation for the worse. Craeg asked Alexis out when they were in Year 10, doing it quickly after a lesson of Maths, the only they had together. Surprisingly she said yes, and they both seemed to be in a happy relationship for a few months. It is revealed by Alexis at the dance that he was her first time, and it is assumed she was his as well. However, in the middle of the year there was a party and Craeg decided to kiss Tia. Rumours spreading around that they had sex doing the same. By doing so, Craeg broke Alexis heart and soon enough, The people he counted as friends turned on him. Lonely and annoyed. He went back to his old vices, growing a strong hate for the Cousins who were once his friends. Rhys was still there however, and the two of them both decided that when they would join College, they would make a fraternity. They'd call it Best, because they both agreed they were the Best students in the school and even though two people would be a really pitiful frat, they agreed to find more. Both of them soon enough joining college and starting it up before a dilemma came up. Who would lead it? Craeg didn't want to put up with hassle of things such as paperwork and actual good grades while Rhys couldn't do it with the worry of his mental illness being something that was used against them. Personality. Craeg is viewed as a very brash person who doesn't like it very much when people beat him or are better than him at something. It is shown that he will take pleasure in beating people up in these cases, even to the point of making them get transfers. He is the raw power of the group, and usually is the one who deals with their problems in violent and aggravating ways. However painful and barbaric people see it. Even if he isn't the boss, he isn't afraid to act like he has much more authority than the other two in his fraternity. Using it as an excuse to use harsh and impolite language in front of anyone, but still being noted for his higher class status. Craeg can be counted as an easily distracted student, it is very unlikely that he will do his actual work in lesson time and can be counted as much more unintelligent student academically. Craeg's grades are usually low and he doesn't really care about them. Usually choosing to mess around in lessons and make remarks and ruckus over performing the tasks. Such as tapping his pencil or leaning back on his chair. Making sure he is the one to get told off, in an 'honor among thieves' ideal. Craeg, however, enjoys the attention this gives him. He usually needs to know that people find him funny or amazing otherwise it drags him down. Craeg only likes positive attention, but can he can handle negative attention in his own way, it's known that Craeg himself can be very harsh with his own comments and by the way he acts, he shows off being better than other people, but then also wants them to like him. Contradicting himself by making people hate him and trying to gain their attention always. As well as being bored easily, Craeg can have a very small temper at times. He doesn't like to be bossed about for too long and is quite happy to prove that to people. Appearance Craeg is shown to be a tall and lanky kind of student, who mainly holds a reputation of being a stereotypical badboy, compared to his actual bullying traits. He usually sports a condescending smirk on his face, and rarely doesn't smile or show his anger/disgust at people and certain things. He can be counted as fairly different to both of the other members of ΒΣΤ, as rather than dressing like his class, he wears usually a selection of hoodies and t-shirts with random sayings on them. It is noted that Craeg wears 'guyliner', and it probably not above wearing small amounts of girls make up on his face. His hair would however tell a different story, Craeg usually doesn't bother with his hair and it is usually a scruffy style on top of his head, however it is also styled in some way as it does suit him very well and looks much better than bed hair. His hair takes on a dark brown/black colour and his eyes are brown. Faceclaim information The faceclaim used for this character is Canadian actor, Devon Bostick. Gifs/Photos/Media of this actor are sourced from things such as: Diary of a Whimpy Kid, The 100 and Adoration. Trivia * The name Craeg is formed from the Phyllo''cra''nia of his species Latin/Scientific name. * Also, the name Craeg is a form of the name 'Craig', but if far more rare and uncommon. * Suprisingly, Craeg is the only member of ΒΣΤ who does not cheat academically. However, he is not above doing it through sports and continues to let the other two do it without him. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Male Category:Mafia Category:ΒΣΤ Category:Virgo